


Friday Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Angst, Conversations, M/M, Sex, Smut, episode follow on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9426095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Based on a message to my tumblr, what happened Friday night.





	

"So what happens now?"  
Aaron took a deep breath and shrugged,  
"Wait and see what DS Wise comes up with I guess."  
Robert nodded slightly and looked down,  
"I meant about-"  
"I know."  
Robert looked up, meeting Aaron's eye,  
"I really do love you."  
"Yeah..."  
Robert stepped forward, the need to kiss Aaron becoming too much to bear. Aaron turned away; grabbing his beer and taking a drink. Robert froze, shock and fear prickling his skin. He stepped back; rubbing his face and nodding,  
"You must be tired."  
Aaron didn't answer; he drained his beer and threw the can away before nodding. Robert swallowed hard and stepped aside,  
"Go on up. I'll keep Chas at bay."  
Aaron walked past; glancing at Robert quickly before heading out of the room and up the stairs. 

Robert hesitated before opening the bedroom door; suddenly worried he wouldn't be welcome. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath before walking in. He stopped; faced with the sight of Aaron sitting on the edge of the bed, hands gripping the sheets and stare vacant.   
"You're awake."  
Aaron wet his lips and looked at him,  
"Yeah."  
Robert closed the door; he didn't hear Aaron move so when he turned back around to find Aaron standing in front of him he started,  
"You sc-"  
He didn't get any further, Aaron had surged forward and kissed him, slamming him against the wood of the door and fisting his hands in his shirt. Robert pulled back,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron moved in again and Robert turned his head,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron stepped back and shook his head,  
"I knew it. I knew you didn't want me. Why do I even bother? You don't give a shit about me. Do you? Do you?"  
Robert almost growled; frustration clouding his mind as he closed the gap between them; cupping Aaron's face and pulling him in harshly to kiss him,  
"Don't you dare say I don't want you."  
Aaron pushed him back,  
"No? You don't."  
Robert pointed at him,  
"I'm warning you."  
Aaron smacked his hand away,  
"Prove it."  
Robert didn't need telling twice; he grabbed Aaron's front and pushed him back; pressing him against the wardrobe and kissing him again, the anger and fear and heartbreak of the last 24 hours all pouring from him at once as he gripped the man and pulled him impossibly close. Aaron tangled his fingers in Roberts hair, pulling it hard and making the man moan. He grunted as he kissed him again; the need for it be hard, for it to hurt, to hurt Robert and have him leave marks was becoming stronger. He pushed him back hard,  
"Aaron?"  
"Get on the bed."  
He pulled his shirt off in one move and climbed on the bed to resume kissing him; pushing him down and ripping buttons off as he yanked at the man's shirt to get it off. Robert groaned as Aaron moved down; biting his nipple before sucking the nub and moving across his chest, pressing kisses and bites to his pale flesh,  
"Ah! Dammit Aaron."  
Robert pushed him away, rubbing the spot on his chest where Aaron had sunk his teeth,  
"What are you playing at?"  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him again, hard and desperate as he rutted against him. Robert bit down on his lip, making him hiss and pull back. He opened his mouth to speak only to have Robert grip him tightly and roll them both over; pinning Aaron's arms above his head and latching on to his throat; sucking and biting the skin as he ground his hips against Aaron's hardness,  
"Hurry up and fuck me."  
Robert looked at him, climbing to his knees and letting go of his arms,  
"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do, do you?"  
Aaron sat up,  
"What? And you are? Lording it about over me like I'm your property? Screw you."  
Robert gripped Aaron's wrist,  
"This what you want? Want me to be rough with you? Want me to-to leave marks and make you feel it?"  
Aaron yanked his wrist back,  
"Can't be worse than what you've been making me feel."  
Robert froze; starring down at him for a few moments then made a move; leaning across him and opening the drawer beside him to grab a condom,  
"Finally."  
Robert looked at him again,  
"I didn't want to make you feel like you did."  
He sat back on his heels and shrugged,  
"I don't know how to fix it."  
Aaron moved closer; pushing a hand up Robert's chest and pinching his nipple,  
"Stop whining and hurry up. Make me feel it. Like we used to."  
He climbed to his knees, one hand cupping Robert's head, their lips almost touching,  
"Now."  
Roberts eyes fluttered shut as Aaron's hand found its way to his zip.   
"Aaron..."  
Aaron undid his jeans, slipping his hand inside and cupping Roberts hard cock.  
"Be a man and do something for once."  
Robert gripped his wrist,  
"Fuck you."  
Aaron climbed from the bed,  
"Why do I bother?"  
Robert was on his feet in seconds; pulling Aaron back and slamming him against the wall; they kissed desperately; hands moving to touch as much of one another as they possibly could. Clothes were stripped quickly and thrown across the room and before either could register and focus, Aaron was back on the bed, on his knees and gripping the headboard as Robert pressed his fingers inside him,  
"Now. Do it now."  
"You're not read-"  
Aaron turned his head,  
"I need it. Come on."  
Robert swallowed hard then nodded, pulling his fingers free and pressing into Aaron as he dropped his head and groaned out a moan before shifting on his knees,  
"More."  
He barked the command and Robert felt his stomach drop with lust. He dug his fingers into Aaron's hips hard, suddenly wanting to mark him, wanting to make him feel him for the entire next day. His heart ached with the remaining fear of almost losing him, he pushed in to him to the hilt, making Aaron gasp and slam a hand into the wall,  
"Harder."  
Robert grunted; digging his fingers in to Aaron's flesh and pounding into him, setting a brutal pace; the only sound in his ear was his heartbeat mingled with skin slapping skin until Aaron pushed him back and then down on to his back so he could straddle him and sink down onto his cock. Robert gripped Aaron's hips, thrusting up as Aaron sank down; letting out a gasping moan as Aaron dug his nails into his chest and dragged them down, leaving red gouges in their wake,  
"Aaron!"  
Aaron ignored him; the sight of the marks he'd left on the pale skin of Robert's chest spurned him on and he moved faster, scratching his chest again and again then lurching forward to kiss him, teeth clashing and lips being bitten until the kisses tasted of blood. They came almost together, Aaron hissing in pain as Robert bit and pulled his lip just as his orgasm hit. He shuddered as he came over his fist and on to Robert's skin then rolled off him and climbed from the bed. Robert occupied himself by cleaning his skin and disposing of the condom. He looked over at Aaron and watched him as he stared at himself in the mirror,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron didn't answer; he just kept staring. Robert climbed from the bed and walked over to him, standing behind him and looking at his reflection,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron gripped the top of the chest of drawers and looked down,  
"I get it."  
Robert frowned,  
"Get what?"  
Aaron didn't meet his eye, his voice barely above a whisper,  
"Why you wouldn't want me."  
Robert wanted to groan in frustration,  
"I don't want you? Why the hell wouldn't I want you? Hey?"  
He put his arms around Aaron; one hand on his stomach and the other over his heart,  
"Look at you. I'd be crazy-anyone would be crazy to not want you."  
Aaron didn't meet his eye, Robert closed his own and pressed a kiss to Aaron's skin,  
"All I want in the world is you."  
He rest his chin on Aaron's shoulder and brushed his nose against the man's ear,  
"I can't tell you how much I want you. How much you're on my mind, god it's hard to look at you sometimes because I just wanna kiss you and hold you and tell you over and over how much I want you. And need you. How you've changed my life. I love you so much, Aaron, I love you. You're perfect."  
He opened his eyes, a smile on his lips as he met Aaron's in the mirror,  
"You're everything to me Aaron. Everything."  
Aaron covered Robert's hand with his own; their matching rings touching,  
"They'll be the real deal one day. And I'm never taking it off. Never again."  
Aaron kept his gaze in the mirror,  
"Don't promise things you can't."  
Robert moved his hand to take Aaron's and lift it; turning the man slightly to face him, he pressed a kiss to the ring then looked at him,  
"I love you Aaron. More than anything. More than I've ever loved anyone. I want you. Only you. You're the only one that I will ever want to go home to."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I'm sorry."  
Roberts face softened and he pulled him in to a hug,  
"No I am. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
Aaron held him tightly; pressing his face in to Roberts neck and breathing in deeply,  
"Come on."  
Robert led him back to the bed; climbing in beside him and pulling him close. Aaron rolled over so he could rest his head on Robert's chest, placing his hand on him and wincing slightly as Robert covered it with his own,  
"Do they hurt?"  
Aaron chewed his lip before answering,  
"Little bit. My own fault."  
Robert lifted his hand and gently kissed the wounds on his knuckles,  
"Kissing it better?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Always."  
Aaron took his hand back; cupping Robert's cheek and leaning up to kiss him before pulling away slightly,  
"I love you."  
Robert wrapped his arms around him and held him close; neither one wanting to let go.


End file.
